peridotdoritofandomcom-20200215-history
Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/20 Jun 2016
22:24:49 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Already up and running! 22:24:51 CBOT Robotic Peridot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 22:28:16 JOIN Naixa has joined the chat. 22:28:30 CHAT Naixa: wooo 22:29:28 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Hoi 22:29:36 CHAT Naixa: Yes? 22:29:47 CBOT Robotic Peridot: ..? Hoi means hey 22:30:35 CHAT Naixa: Yes? Hello 22:30:47 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Hoi :3 22:30:48 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 22:30:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 22:30:55 CBOT Robotic Peridot: So..? 22:30:58 CBOT Robotic Peridot: And no. 22:31:08 CBOT Robotic Peridot: I'm not gone. 22:31:10 CBOT Robotic Peridot: yay 22:31:56 CHAT Naixa: yay 22:31:57 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Robotic Peridot v1.7 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 7 minutes, and 12 seconds. 22:32:02 CBOT Robotic Peridot: oh yes 22:32:46 CHAT Naixa: you're no longer active :'( 22:32:53 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Lol 22:32:54 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i'm 22:33:42 CBOT Robotic Peridot: active 22:33:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: just i think you don't see 22:34:07 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i just did on bot account 22:34:09 CHAT Naixa: maybe 22:34:14 CBOT Robotic Peridot: http://peridotdorito.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?hidebots=0 22:34:25 CHAT Naixa: I'm much more busy on school so I'm not active during the day 22:38:34 CBOT Robotic Peridot: omg 22:38:48 CBOT Robotic Peridot: what 22:38:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 22:38:53 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 22:38:58 JOIN Naixa has joined the chat. 22:39:10 CBOT Robotic Peridot: um 22:39:13 CBOT Robotic Peridot: sorry 22:39:16 CBOT Robotic Peridot: :/ 22:39:19 CBOT Robotic Peridot: :\ 22:39:23 CBOT Robotic Peridot: :| 22:39:26 CHAT Naixa: no prob bob 22:39:41 CBOT Robotic Peridot: what 22:39:45 CBOT Robotic Peridot: I just 22:39:47 CBOT Robotic Peridot: banned 22:39:49 CBOT Robotic Peridot: myself 22:39:56 CBOT Robotic Peridot: but Peridoork account 22:39:59 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i think 22:40:01 CBOT Robotic Peridot: omg 22:40:03 CBOT Robotic Peridot: omg 22:40:21 CHAT Naixa: (malachite) 22:40:22 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 22:40:27 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 22:40:57 CBOT Robotic Peridot: oh 22:41:02 CBOT Robotic Peridot: is alright 22:41:05 CBOT Robotic Peridot: huh 22:41:07 CBOT Robotic Peridot: phew 22:41:24 CHAT Naixa: you're no longer diamond 22:41:32 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i'm 22:41:33 CBOT Robotic Peridot: lol 22:41:35 CBOT Robotic Peridot: rip 22:41:47 CHAT Naixa: (yellow diamond gem) 22:42:10 CHAT Naixa: wait where is the page again with emoticons guide 22:42:25 CBOT Robotic Peridot: You can view the emoticons here. Or the "Emoticons" Rail button, yeah that's new and it rendered this command useless. 22:42:31 CBOT Robotic Peridot: oh god 22:42:42 CBOT Robotic Peridot: emoticons button are not added 22:42:45 CBOT Robotic Peridot: fail 22:42:57 CHAT Naixa: yes 22:43:10 CBOT Robotic Peridot: (pearlips) 22:43:37 CHAT Naixa: wait i still don't have my emoticon :'( 22:43:52 CBOT Robotic Peridot: and i ship stevidot still has an emote 22:43:55 CBOT Robotic Peridot: dammit 22:44:06 CBOT Robotic Peridot: gonna update the emotes 22:44:24 CHAT Naixa: v 22:44:33 CHAT Naixa: yes* 22:44:35 CHAT Naixa: (bdp) 22:44:58 CBOT Robotic Peridot: how you want to be send the emote? 22:45:23 CBOT Robotic Peridot: for example 22:45:26 CBOT Robotic Peridot: like this 22:45:29 CBOT Robotic Peridot: (naixa) 22:45:37 CBOT Robotic Peridot: but say more examples 22:45:40 CHAT Naixa: KingN 22:45:42 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i need to add 22:45:46 CBOT Robotic Peridot: ok 22:45:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: (KingN) 22:45:53 CBOT Robotic Peridot: another? 22:45:53 CHAT Naixa: (malachite) 22:45:57 CHAT Naixa: Naixa 22:46:20 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i will just type (naixa) and (KingN) 22:46:42 CHAT Naixa: sure 22:49:00 CBOT Robotic Peridot: (naixa) 22:49:05 CBOT Robotic Peridot: ok it works 22:49:10 CBOT Robotic Peridot: (PeriBot) 22:49:19 CBOT Robotic Peridot: and i have an emote too 22:49:20 CBOT Robotic Peridot: yay 22:49:31 CHAT Naixa: (naixa) 22:49:35 CHAT Naixa: yehey 22:50:14 CBOT Robotic Peridot: (nerd) 22:50:26 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Peridoork- Dork 22:50:33 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Emote - ( nerd ) 22:50:36 CBOT Robotic Peridot: dies 22:51:05 CHAT Naixa: (KingN) 22:51:24 CBOT Robotic Peridot: (RoboPeri) 22:51:51 CBOT Robotic Peridot: yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 22:51:52 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Robotic Peridot,please don't spam! 22:52:03 CBOT Robotic Peridot: oh yes 22:52:12 CHAT Naixa: what 22:52:26 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i warned my self 22:52:51 CHAT Naixa: (saltythirst) 22:53:09 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Note: (perilike) doesn't work 22:53:17 CHAT Naixa: ? 22:53:24 CBOT Robotic Peridot: nevermind 22:53:28 CHAT Naixa: why is it working if it's not working 22:53:37 CBOT Robotic Peridot: idk 22:53:42 CHAT Naixa: (anger) 22:53:46 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i thought it doesn't work 22:53:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: (rubypls) 22:54:23 CHAT Naixa: (perilike) 22:55:15 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i try to bump a thread 22:55:17 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i can't 22:55:28 CHAT Naixa: you're bot 22:55:35 CHAT Naixa: Only Peridoork 22:55:42 CHAT Naixa: (peridot gem) 22:55:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: no 22:56:05 CBOT Robotic Peridot: anyone who tries 22:56:09 CBOT Robotic Peridot: it won't work 22:56:14 CBOT Robotic Peridot: and lol 22:56:19 CHAT Naixa: what 22:56:25 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i have the same rights as Peridoork 22:56:26 CBOT Robotic Peridot: lol 22:56:33 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Peridoork is a bad persone 22:56:37 CBOT Robotic Peridot: person* 22:56:45 CBOT Robotic Peridot: let's make a demoting thread 22:57:02 CBOT Robotic Peridot: down with peridoork 2k16 22:57:23 CHAT Naixa: Up with Naixa 2k16 22:58:11 CBOT Robotic Peridot: i bumped a thread 22:58:14 CHAT Naixa: (da man) 22:58:15 CBOT Robotic Peridot: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY 22:58:42 CBOT Robotic Peridot: how dare you 22:58:48 CBOT Robotic Peridot: your a 22:58:57 CBOT Robotic Peridot: how you can necropost 22:59:03 CHAT Naixa: I closed thread 22:59:07 CHAT Naixa: reopen 22:59:11 CHAT Naixa: tada 23:00:11 CHAT Naixa: (alexandrite left palm gem) 23:00:43 CBOT Robotic Peridot: ay 23:00:45 CBOT Robotic Peridot: yay 23:01:16 CHAT Naixa: yay indeed 23:02:06 CBOT Robotic Peridot: /me yawns 12:06:23 CBOT Robotic Peridot: hello 12:06:26 CBOT Robotic Peridot: it's me 12:06:31 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Booting up! 12:14:37 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Already up and running! 12:17:09 CBOT Robotic Peridot: again 12:17:15 CBOT Robotic Peridot: oh god 2016 04 23